happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scaredy Jack
Scaredy Jack is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular IV. Roles Starring * Scaredy Crow * Jack Featuring * Beef and Cud * Filthy * Puffy * Howdy * Paws Appearances * Turkey Plot As Beef turns his corn field into a maze for Halloween night, Cud gets himself lost after wandering in it. Scaredy Crow is shown at the other side of the field. He spots Filthy trying to get some corn, so he tries shooing off the pesky bird. Filthy hops on a tractor and attempts to run him over. Poor Scaredy Crow could only hop away. In a neighbouring farm, Jack decorates his land with festive gourds. He encounters Scaredy Crow, causing them to scream at each other. The tractor hits them and Filthy drives away cackling. Beef sees Jack's head and puts it on Scaredy's body, carrying off the new scarecrow as a prop for his maze. Jack's headless body searches the ground until picking up Scaredy's head. Scaredy shortly regains consciousness, discovering he now has legs. He hops around with glee and then runs off to enjoy his change. Night falls and visitors gather to the corn maze, while Beef has them pay for admission. Howdy, Paws, and a reluctant Puffy enter the maze. Scaredy decides to enter the maze as well. Unsurprisingly, he gets lost, and briefly bumps into Puffy, who screams and runs. Scaredy isn't so scared, that is until a shadowy figure appears in front of him, revealing to be Filthy holding a blowtorch. This makes Scaredy scream. Jack, in the center of the maze, is puzzled about his situation, when Puffy accidentally knocks him over. Jack's evil side takes over and he glares angrily at Puffy, who faints from this sight. Meanwhile, Scaredy flees from Filthy and his lit torch, which causes a fire to spread in the maze. Howdy gets hungry and snacks on a corn cob. The corn around him starts popping from the fire, the kernels shooting though him like bullets. Paws is elsewhere in the maze. She looks at a group of pumpkins until discovering one of them is Puffy's severed head. She suddenly discovers Jack behind her. She screams, but Jack impales her with the post attached to his waist. The fire catches up to him and his straw-filled body is set aflame. Filthy corners Scaredy, when they both encounter the flaming scarecrow and flee. Filthy is burnt alive on the way. Scaredy Crow and Jack manage to find their way out of the maze. Jack falls over and his head is stomped on by Beef. Scaredy also loses his body when his head pops off. The maze explodes and sends popcorn everywhere, which Beef takes advantage of by selling it. Cud emerges from the resulting crater, burnt but alive. A few weeks later, Beef and Cud have a Thanksgiving feast. Along with the leftover popcorn and a pumpkin pie made from Jack's head, also on the table is Filthy's remains, now resembling a roasted turkey. Meanwhile outside, Scaredy Crow is depressed due to losing his body. A headless Turkey comes to him and considers using him. Turkey's head has also met up with Jack's body. Deaths # Puffy is decapitated by Jack (offscreen). # Howdy is shot by popcorn kernels. # Paws is impaled by Jack's scarecrow post. # Filthy burns to death in the maze # Jack is decapitated and his head is stomped by Beef. Injuries # Jack and Scaredy Crow are decapitated from being hit by a tractor. # The body of Scaredy Crow is burnt to ashes. # Cud is burnt from the explosion of the corn maze. # Turkey is decapitated (offscreen). Trivia * The title is a conglomeration between the names of Scaredy Crow and Jack. * Puffy and Turkey shared similar fates (offscreen decapitation). However, only Turkey survived his fate. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween